


C.10  失控

by AlfalfaPeep



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 17:03:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20951855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlfalfaPeep/pseuds/AlfalfaPeep





	C.10  失控

  
  
周日夜晚的酒吧比起昨夜还是冷清了些。吧台角落独酌的人只默默地制造一只又一只的空酒瓶。他呷着酒，淡漠地垂着眼睛，瞳孔前仿佛罩了层磨砂玻璃。浮动的喧嚣落不进来，光芒也透不出去。  
今天的小野猫只是个莫得感情的喝酒机器，忽而慵懒又忽而锋利的眼神不知道吸引又吓退了多少个蠢蠢欲动的搭讪者。而其本人则只专注于眼前杯中的液体，一杯接着一杯地灌。丝毫不管自己的酒量是否还能兜得住。  
  
身边却突然多了一道并不熟悉的气息。听着那人用低沉悦耳的声音叫完酒，朴智旻才散漫地转头瞥了他一眼。  
后者立马回应了朴智旻的视线，翘起嘴角问道：「一起喝一杯？」  
  
喝到半醉的Omega格外地柔软而易近，又像是醉猫儿不想理人，朴智旻只懒懒地从鼻孔出了次气，就转身正对吧台托着脸兀自休息。  
男人执着酒杯碰了碰朴智旻眼前的空酒杯，亦学他托着脸好整以暇地瞧着他笑道：「真的不记得我了？」  
  
「……」朴智旻有些不耐烦地又扭头看了看他，眼前一晃而过那天喝醉走错包间被人关上门时看到的那张精致清俊的面孔。他放缓了语气，语调糯糯地：  
「打架的时候你是不是不在？」  
  
男人笑眯眯地眨眨眼：「我提前逃跑了。」  
淡嗤了一声，朴智旻勾着唇慵雅地撇下眼：「还挺有自知之明的。」  
  
今晚毫无其他心思的小猫儿可不知道，他这副微醺懒散又不近人的模样究竟有多迷人。  
男人一边眯着眼睛盯着满身萦着淡淡桂花香气的猫儿瞧，一边伸手轻轻去拿他手里又要添满的杯子。  
「别再喝太多了。你已经醉了。」  
  
一把将酒杯夺过来。小野猫不屑地哼气，嘴硬道：  
「你管我。」  
……  
  
  
  
  
「嗵——嗵——」  
满头大汗的几个佣人手足无措地看着不断被重重撞击的房门，一见到田老爷子蹒跚地上楼走近便赶紧一拥而上。其中一人苦着脸求道：  
「您快让少爷别撞门了……撞坏了身子可怎么办啊……」  
  
田老爷子看起来异常平静，他已经察觉到门内传出的躁动的信息素，混着花香果香的烈酒里掺杂的奶糖味正在慢慢变弱。他把钥匙递给一个仆人，说道：「放他出来吧。」  
仆人有些迟疑地接过道：「老爷……」  
「他应该学会正视自己内心的选择了。」田老爷子叹了口气，微笑道：「这是老天的安排，我可不负责任。」  
  
而刚一开锁，房门立马被大力撞开，被误伤的仆人差点被巨大的冲击力撞倒。而满身酒精味的Alpha已经踉跄地冲下了楼，田老爷子连忙吩咐道：  
「找人开车跟着他。跟远一些，如果看到他带着人上车了，就不用再管了。」  
「是，老爷。」  
……  
  
  
  
  
「我叫白闻景。」  
男人凑在桂花味儿的猫咪耳边说着，嘴边依旧是暧昧的笑意。已经有点神志不清的朴智旻好容易提起些力气推了推他，扭头想接着喝酒：  
「谁管你叫什么……」  
  
而醉了酒的人对腺体逐渐失了完全的把控力，周围的各色信息素也都拥挤着把人包围了。朴智旻试图定神，却发现自己连眼前的酒杯都几乎看不清抓不准。多呼吸一次腺体处仿佛都会被灼烧一样地痒上一阵，而不试图深呼吸的话，便又会止不住地释放信息素。而桂花的香味格外地容易被感知，到时候可就麻烦了……  
直到一股清雅的香气占据了朴智旻周围的空气，那些杂乱的信息素也都被释放出的Alpha信息素驱逐。终于得以恢复正常呼吸的猫儿湿润着漂亮的眼睛看着白闻景，皱眉道：「你是……」  
  
「兰花。」  
白闻景笑得优雅，一边悄悄捉住小猫儿的手，凑近来低语道：  
「发情期的小Omega怎么能一个人到这种地方来呢？你的伴侣就这么放心你，不担心你的安全？」  
  
被他的后半句话问得心生烦躁，而又隐约发觉这兰花味的信息素逐渐变得具有侵略性。意识到眼前人的意图后朴智旻艰难地想抽出手：  
「你……撒手……」  
白闻景的喘气声逐渐变重，他几乎着迷地抚摸整理Omega的头发，盯着那双迷离勾人的眼睛轻声开口：  
「你快要发情了。」  
  
朴智旻已经没力气去挡白闻景要伸头探向自己后颈的动作，而他却突然被另一股力量抓住手腕抱了下来，毫无防备地撞上坚实的胸膛，整个人都有点发懵。  
而没等他反应过来，就已经被拉着快步穿过人群。他跟不上斯人的脚步，外加喝得太多，脚步都是踉踉跄跄磕磕绊绊地。  
Omega的另一只手突然被拉住，白闻景咬牙盯着田柾国挤出笑容说道：「他看起来并不想跟你走。」  
  
田柾国蓦地一回头，Alpha浓烈而强盛的信息素伴着凌厉的眼神倾撒而出。本就处在发情期的Omega哪能受得了，腿一软的功夫便被田柾国揽住按进怀里。  
而周遭的人都多少被浓郁的酒香气震慑到了，直接被攻击的白闻景更是毫无防备地差点被冲撞开去。他微愕，抬眼便对上了田柾国尖锐狠厉的眼神。  
……只见斯人红着眼睛，原本清越甜美的嗓音变得嘶哑低沉：  
  
「你再碰他一下试试。」  
  
  
  
  
……  
赶走了碍事的人，田柾国一路阴着脸将朴智旻带出酒吧。而这一来一回地闹腾也将酒劲散了不少，秋夜里迎面的冷风更是把人冻得一激灵。朴智旻咬着牙一把将Alpha的手甩开：  
「你凭什么管我？你忘了你今天是怎么跟我说话的了吗？你个神经……啊——！」  
  
田柾国只不由分说地把人扛起来就走，脚步还又快又急。朴智旻被颠得没脾气，手脚并用乱扑腾都脱力，最后只能软趴趴地搭在Alpha肩头骂骂咧咧。  
田柾国直接开了驾驶座的门，被一路扛过来大脑充血而头晕眼花的小猫儿只能乖乖被扔在副驾驶扣好安全带。  
  
缓了好一会儿才恢复了一点意识，朴智旻闻到了空气里渐浓的花果香的烈酒信息素，这才恍然明白过来，愕然地看向直视前方眼神阴郁的田柾国：  
「你……你该不会是又……？」  
  
见人完全没有回答他的意思，朴智旻心下更慌了。他不由自主地想起那个绝望的夜晚，那是后来一切痛苦和郁闷的起始。每每想到都止不住地心下一凉。  
看着车子冲进了夜晚昏暗少人的林荫道，他抓紧了手心，惊慌地大声问道：「田柾国你停车！你要带我去哪！」  
  
见田柾国依然不回答，慌张已经演化成了切实的恐惧，朴智旻伸手就去解开了安全带。却不想田柾国突然一个刹车，他在差点飞出去之前被田柾国迅速揽住按倒在了座位上。  
抬手直接将朴智旻的座位放倒，被信息素支配情绪的人发狠地按住拚命挣扎的Omega，伸手再次将安全带扣紧。  
死死盯着身下动弹不得的人，田柾国咬牙切齿道：  
「为什么去找别的Alpha？」  
  
朴智旻被他的眼神盯得发怵，睁大了眼睛声音颤抖道：「我没……」  
「你是我的。只能是我的。」  
Alpha一边喘着粗气狠狠说着，一边伸手控制住朴智旻的下颚低头去咬他的嘴唇——用了力地肆意碾磨。信息素是Alpha舌尖醉人的烈酒，直把发情期的猫儿惹得浑身颤抖着染上欲望，受到严重刺激而大量涌出的蜜液已将下身完全濡湿了。  
  
敏感的脖颈处被不停地舔舐啃咬，害怕自己过于难以自持而就着指尖狠狠抓紧了Alpha的手臂。可斯人依然是好像完全不知道痛一样，顺着发情猫儿裸露在外的肌肤暴力扯开他的衣服。  
被情欲淹没而浑身发软的猫儿轻易便被抬起了绵软无力的双腿，而身体那处还在不停地向外涌出泛着桂花甜味的黏腻液体，仿佛在对早已躁动难忍理智全失的Alpha发出邀请。  
  
被毫不怜惜地挺入时朴智旻一直在用力绞着嘴唇忍痛，他只能像只绝望的野猫一样在Alpha的手臂和肩背上留下一道又一道抓痕，仿佛这样就可以减轻自己的痛苦和发泄对身上这个人的恨意。可是发情的猫儿也几乎完全控制不住地迎合着体内叫嚣不止的欲求和获得满足的热望，在疼痛和欲望间挣扎不休，随时都可能溺在肉体的欢愉间再难自拔。  
连续的深入索求使发狂的Alpha获得了绝妙的快感，他不时发出低沉而享受的叹息，更试图进入更深处留下更深刻的印记。而朴智旻已经完全崩溃了，泪水瞬间便淌了下来。他慌忙抓紧了田柾国的手腕，颤抖着哀求道：  
「不要……！那里……不要……」  
「求你……求你……」  
  
情绪溃散加上生理性刺激，Omega眼前全然被不断外涌的眼泪模糊了。而隐隐约约的视野里，田柾国的神色却并不是完全冷漠的——  
他可能在痛苦。一种求而不得的痛苦被紧紧攥在他的眼底，令人窒息。  
  
而恍惚间朴智旻才意识到Alpha的动作的确放缓了些。可他却还没来得及松口气，颈后的腺体便瞬间被暴力入侵，Alpha依旧是不计后果地狠狠刺破了它注入自己的信息素。Omega已经因失声而无法尖叫。朴智旻捂紧了自己的嘴想要止住呜咽声，  
而田柾国一边疯狂地占有身下人的腺体，一边在他身体里狠狠地冲撞起来，仿佛是被拒绝入侵生殖腔的赌气和惩罚，次次都直直捣中花心。朴智旻的双腿不得不颤抖着抬起很高，任蜜穴被捣弄搅动到敏感异常接近高潮，他甚至被带着同Alpha同频率地抖动，直到浊液随着愈发凶狠的抽插冲进自己的身体。  
  
而桂花香气同浓烈酒香勾连缠绕，揉成醉骨的迷离暧昧附在抵死缠绵的二人身上。浑身湿透已然虚脱的Omega并没有被已经对他身上飘忽的桂花酒香着了魔的田柾国放过，被带到他身上吞进他那再度狰狞的性器，直到累昏过去又被顶弄得被迫转醒，往而循环。  
……  
  
  
  
  
……  
从昏迷中苏醒之前还做了一次短暂的噩梦。朴智旻惊出了一身冷汗，恍惚间又似乎有人在轻抚自己的头发以示安慰。他下意识地放宽心了些，伸手抓住了身边人的衣服，将自己缩紧成一团。  
突然睁开了眼时却又发现自己正被田柾国抱在怀里，朴智旻像只受惊的小鹿一样想要躲开，却被下身撕裂般的疼痛惹得几乎要再度昏过去。田柾国慌忙揽住了他，语无伦次地开口道：  
「没事的……我……你，你小心一点……」  
  
田柾国像个努力认错的小孩子一样垂着眼睛，乖到不行。他身上也完全恢复了奶甜味，就跟平时委屈的小兔没有两样：  
「我……我在帮你上药。不然腺体那里的伤口会感染的……」  
  
见朴智旻因疼痛而不得不安静下来，田柾国就开始小心翼翼地为他上药，喉结不时紧张地在上下滚动。朴智旻就只死死地盯着他，看着他那依旧单纯明亮的眼睛，只觉得一腔怒气简直被翻来覆去地搅动，不知道怎样发泄就更变本加厉地折磨他已经憔悴不堪的内心。  
——他也知道他没资格去怨田柾国。就像他没有资格去推翻这场在他眼中荒唐且没有丝毫情感联系的婚姻一样。而他也坚信田柾国对这场婚姻抱持着和他一样的想法，只是从小到大被教育得太好，不得不去承担起这所谓的寻偶强加给他的责任而已。  
  
也是真可怜。  
……  
  
擦好了药，朴智旻被田柾国扶着靠在床头。后者心疼又自责地看着垂目不语的人儿，轻手温柔小心地给他理了理脸边的乱发，一边坚定地承诺道：  
「以后，我会对你好。」  
  
……看，就像是这样。  
真可怜。  
  
朴智旻嘲讽地勾了勾嘴角，抬起不带感情的眼睛：  
「不需要。」  


-TBC  
吱♡  
  



End file.
